Werewolf on Fleet Street
by paleflower
Summary: Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett just discovered that London is now the home of a blood thirsty werewolf. A 500-pound reward has been issued for the capture of the werewolf and Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett both want the money. But will a monster hunter ruin it for th
1. Chapter 1

Hi I know all you people are going to kill me who read my other stories but I'm out of ideas right now so I try to make one-sho

Hi I know all you people are going to kill me who read my other stories but I'm out of ideas right now so I try to make one-shots but here is my latest story.

The night was late and a thick layer of mist swept over London. A dark figure sat in a darkened room gazing at a shining blade, glistening in the light of one flickering candle that kept the room from being completely black. Suddenly a bell rang as the door to the room opened. A voice then called out, "C'mon Mr.T time for dinner," the voice said.

"Now Mr.T you have to eat sometime,"

"Hmph," Mr. Todd replied not caring at all. Suddenly a howl rang out in the distance. A smile grew across Mr. Todd's face, "It would seem we have an unexpected visitor,"

"I really don't have a clue what you are talkin' bout," Mrs. Lovett said knowing that Mr. Todd wouldn't listen.

"Well dinner l' be downstairs if ya want it," she opened the door.

"I wouldn't go outside for too long Mrs. Lovett," she rolled her eyes and left.

The night continued on and every so often a howl would break the silence. Mrs.Lovetts kept baking pies from Mr. Todd's recent kills until a sharp scream made her jump. Mr. Todd heard it too and finally got up to look out the window. He gave a quick look and saw a large figure not to far from their small little shop. He also spotted Mrs.Lovetts coming out of the shop to see what just happened. His eyes widened and he ran down stairs. He opened the door to the pie shop and grabbed Mrs.Lovetts and covered her mouth so that she wouldn't scream. Once the she had calmed down he let her go and went to lock the door as he did he saw a figure of a large wolf walk by. It glanced into the pie shop and he ducked down.

"Now what was all that about?" Mrs.Lovetts asked finding it odd how jumpy Mr. Todd was.

"Don't leave for the rest of the night," he said in a quiet sort of way.

"Why what's appened?"

"Don't go out," he said as he directed a stern look towards Mrs. Lovett. She nodded.

"Seems ees finally lost is marbles," she muttered to herself as she began to wash the dirty dishes that had piled up from the terrific business they had been getting. This was all mainly thanks to Mr. Todd. The next day Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd went into town to find a crowd of people standing around a lamppost. Curious, Mrs. Lovett went down to see what all the fuss was about.

_Dear residents of this town,_

_A werewolf has spotted in this village. _

_A 500-pound reward has been issued _

_for the capture of the werewolf. We_

_recommend that during the full moon_

_you all remain in your houses. If _

_you do die it is not our concern _

_there is nothing we can do about this._

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened as she looked back at Mr. Todd. He looked up at her and she walked over to him. They stood side by side and she looked him.

"Ya know they're offering 500 pounds for the capture of that werewolf," she said to him, "we could use the money."

He smiled and looked back at her. Then suddenly a tall figure in all black followed by a friar walked up to the sign. Everyone stared at the two as they approached. The friar cringed and the taller figure lowered the rim of his hat to conceal his face. They both looked at the sign.

"This shouldn't be too hard to handle," the tall figure said, "all we need now is a place to stay," Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett's eyes opened in the thought of loosing all that money. Mr. Todd glanced at Mrs. Lovett and she nodded knowing they both had the same idea.

"Sir!" Mr. Todd called out, "Me and my…wife couldn't help but notice that you needed a place to stay, I'm Sweeney Todd by the way."

"Gabriel VanHelsing, yes my friend Karl and I notice you had a werewolf in this town and we intend to kill it."

"We," Karl said in sudden shock. VanHelsing glared at him.

"Well we have an extra room and thought you might like to stay there," Mr. Todd said doing his best to convince the stranger.

"Alright then if you're sure," VanHelsing said.

"Come with me then," Mr. Todd said as he directed the two back to the shop. Their plan was working.


	2. The Plan

Next chapter! That is really good for me. Quite frankly, I'm surprised that I haven't been flamed yet by some of my readers, because I haven't updated in a year. And what a year it's been. But lately I saw V is for Vendetta and I just want to give V a hug. If you have no idea what I'm talking about it is better that you don't. Either way you probably think I'm weird and wasting your time with my chatting. Well here it goes oh and this is **important!** If you know anyone who reads Sweeney Todd fics please ask them to review. I really want to know what I can improve.

* * *

Mr. Todd led them all back to the pie shop. Mrs. Lovett showed them their rooms and let them settle in. As they did she went into the store to find Mr. Todd sitting in one of the tables, his hands on his knees and his eyes gazing down at the floor in thought.

"So ave you got a plan?" she asked him his gaze not changing its current direction.

"No," he replied still not looking up at her.

"Well we aft to come up with something soon," she told him he didn't change his expression nor his gaze at the dusty old floor. She walked away and left him to his thoughts. Eventually Mr. Todd made his way up to his room. Late that night Mrs. Lovett went up to go check on Mr. Todd. Once again she found him sitting in his chair gazing at the shimmering razor blade. They continued to discuss ideas for their plan. Which was their one faults, having only half a plan.

"Well we can't very well go searchn for the bloody thing now can we have to wait until next month," Mrs. Lovett told him. Mr. Todd didn't really get too involved in the conversation which made Mrs. Lovett look like she was talking to herself but she had by now figured out that was normal.

Suddenly Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened.

"Yah know Mr. T we can't kill a werewolf all by ourselves now can we," she said her eyes still wide as an owl's. Mr. Todd finally looked over at her still a bit confused at what she saying.

"I think we should let that, what's is' name catch it," Mr. Todd gave her a _what the hell do you think you're saying_ sort of look. But he figured that wasn't her entire plan.

"I say we wait until next month let what's is' name go after the thing, kill it then we jump out and kill him and that little friend of is'. And no one will know we done it," after she said that she walked over to the windowsill and stared out the window out onto the foggy town.

"If yah don't like it tell me," she told him as she looked back at him. Mr. Todd smiled and got up out of his chair.

"Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion eminently practical, and yet appropriate as always," he said to her as he walked over to her.

"It's an idea," she told him as he came closer to her. Then he grabbed her hands and began to dance with her in his happiness. Evidently this scared her: one because Mr. Todd never danced with anyone and two he was never happy. But now all they needed to do is wait.


End file.
